This invention relates to a self service terminal for use in the financial field, for example an automated teller machine (ATM).
It is known for ATMs to provide a receipt for a transaction or a mini statement or to update a user's passbook; receipts and statements are provided as printed paper records, and the printing mechanism requires a considerable volume of space within the ATM. Also, provision of paper records may lead to a litter problem in the area of the ATM.
It is also known to provide on disc programs such as computer spreadsheets and home banking services; the latter may include the use of data encryption for security.